


Lies of a killer /lover

by Alexandra_dAutriche



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Aftermath, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hallucinations, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_dAutriche/pseuds/Alexandra_dAutriche
Summary: The events that happened at Westerberg high school are secrets, secrets that Veronica Sawyer brought with her, and that she thought JD had carried to his grave, but there was no blood in the suicide scene.This is the typical JD doesn't die blah blah blah, but give it a shot please.





	1. Say hi to New York

__________________________________________________________________________________  
"Say hi to god"

That was what Veronica said before running away into the building that was supose to explote.  
The timer was at 1 minute and JD was starting to think about his life. The moment his mother left him, his shit of a father bothering him and not doing his job as a father, all the schools he had been to and how all of them where the same until... the one that had Veronica Sawyer in it, Westerberg high. Then he looked up to the school and he saw it. In the ajar door stood Veronica, full with tears in her eyes looking at him one final time. It was probably the way his head was all duzzy and confused because of being seconds away from death, but he swears he saw Veronica's mouth move and wisper the words "I love you" before entering the building. 

Was this how it was gonna end? The moment he had waited for since his mother died had already  come? How happy would that JD be to know that he would die just like his mother did but.... he wasn't that JD anymore. He was 17 JD, he was the JD that had killed three persons that had bother his sweet Veronica, he was the JD that ploted to kill an entire population of students that had made Veronica cried, he was the JD that had talked two Veronica months ago in the cafeteria, he was the JD that had talk and flirt to Veronica numerous times in the seven-eleven, he was the JD that had expirience making love with Veronica and had felt her warm in his skin, his mind, his bones, his heart and every incj of him. He had expirienced love and the need to live for someone. He didn't want to die anymore, he couldn't die if Veronica was still alive. 

He looked down at the bomb in his chest : 40 seconds. He put the bomb in the floor and ran as far a he could away from it. He got to the other side of the field, something surprising considering the wound that he had.... The wound!   
He ran to his house, it wasn't far away from the school so he made it. When he got there his father was already packing the different items that they got the chance to unpack. When his father saw the state of his son he said:

"Wow! Dad, can you help with this little inconvinience"

JD glared at him, not really surprised by the fact that his dad didn't stop with his stupid game even when he was dying.

"Of course son, c'mon let me help you sit down in the couch"

And like that they got the bullet out and JD got to rest. His father didn't ask about what happend or called for help. They where moving soon and he didn't want trouble. They were gonna move to New York, again. A good oportunity popped in there and his father was not gonna let it go. JD didn't care where the new project will be for a couple of months. He Just wanted to be away from Ohio, from Westerberg and from her. He wanted to let her live her life with out having to be scare that her psycopath ex-boyfriend will kill her. That was not gonna happend, but it was better if she didn't knew he was alive, if she let the past in the past. If SHE, but him? No no no, he will never forget her, never forget her smile, her hair, her eyes, all of her. She meant everything now and she will forever meant everything. Maybe if he manage to get a good job he could chage him self and his identity and meet Veronica again, like nothing had happend, and love her a take care of her like she deserved. 

JD was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that they were ready to go. He didn't knew if he wanted to go or not

"Well dad, time for a new school!"

"Yeah son, I should start driving before you regret this"

And like that he left her behind, in the moment he saw the sign of "good bye" to Sherwood Ohio he felt it. He hadn't died at the football field, no, he died in that moment, it felt like the moment he lost his mom. He had left her... he just left his sweet angel, the reason of his life and existence, and now, he was a frozen lake once more. In his last moments of life he said:

"I love you, Veronica...Good bye"  
__________________________________________________________________________________


	2. What he wants

"Say hi to god"

That was what Veronica said before running to the building. It wasn't enough.... She was in shock, she didn't know what to do. She still felt something for him, she will always felt something him, she was defenetly scared of him, but she also felt protected and safe with him. She could stop him, she wanted to.... no... no she can't. He is evil, the villan, the bad guy that deserves to die.... no one deserves to die..... 

[I]"C'mon Veronica, your first mistake was falling like an idiot for a psycho trench coat kid when you could have any guy at Westerberg! Don't make a sixth mistake and lets get moving"

That voice.... Heather was telling her what to do, again. But she was right.... She always was right.... no thats not true.... all of this wouldn't had happend if she had stop being a bad red queen .... but this was Veronica's fault too, and JD'S..... She was a mess. What was right at that moment? What she wanted, what it was right, what she needed... There was no time to think about that... but... She could help JD.... no, this is what he wants and if he wants this she would give him this.... but she had to think a little for hersef. She wanted to let him know that he still was something for her, no idea in which point she was in, but she needed to say something. Something he would want to hear... something she would like to say...

"I love you"

She wispered looking at him.... and then she was inside. She started walking, like a true dead girl walking, her feet were moving slowly, they didn't want to move on, her head was falling down into darkness looking at the floor, her arms hugging her chest at the lack of love she was going to get, her heart was in pain and sorrow and empty of the part the dark part complemented her, her eyes were stained with salty water that ran down her cheeks cleaning the darkness of the smoke and dirt, and finally her hurting ears heard the loud sound "boom" and the world seemed to stop.

She wanted to cry, she wanted to go to a corner and never come back, she wanted to not do anything... but that is not what he would have wanted.

A sea of people rush to the football field, everyone was worry or scared. Such a big noise wasn't something normal to hear. Meanwhile everything was analyze by the teachers Veronica made her move.

"Veronica! People where saying you killed your self!" Said the yellow picture, that she couldn't quite make with the tears on her eyes

"You look like hell" said the green spot

The two remaining Heathers were standing in front of her as she cleaned the tears from her eyes and there in that moment she knew what she had to do. Something both of them would have wanted.

"Yeah? I Just got back"

And then she ripped the red powerful scrunchie, not so hard to hurt Heather, but enough to get it out heroically.

"Everyone hear me out!!" Said Veronica with a loud voice

Everyone turned to her, and peace started to bloom in the isles of Westerberg High school.


	3. I've been through 12 high schools

He was walking towards a big building. A new school, no idea how it was called, neither did he care. There where a lot of students around: gossiping, chatting, bullying, making out, what ever you can imagine in a school, just like Westerberg, but this time, there is no sweet brunette girl dressed all in blue with deep brown eyes that could drown him in love... if only she loved him again....

He entered the school, a lot of people were chatting and didn't pay attention to his presence, others spot him and whispered, gazing at him with judging eyes, not even scratchin him. The bell rang and everyone got to their respective classes. JD checked his schedule: room 201- Chemistry class. JD sigh, remembering how that was one of the classes he had with Veronica, they usually sat at the back row, sharing drawings, hand touches and kisses, not paying attention at the class.

He got to the class, everyone was chatting with their respective friends, talking about different things, irrelevant to JD. He approached to the teacher and explained his presence.

"Ehem! Good morning class, as a matter of fact, today we have a new student, we hope you get comfortable at our school. Could you tell us your name?"

"Jason Dean" Said JD with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Farewell, go sit with Daniel at the back"

JD went to the last row and sat and the side of a boy that was looking out, not paying attention to anything that happened. JD noticed how everyone in the classroom saw him with disgusted or scared faces. It was always like that, the only time that had change was in Westerberg, with Veronica.

The class started, no a lot of people seemed to care about the class, and spend their times drawing, sleepping or chatting between them in a low voice. He was busy writing a poem, it wasn't that good, but at that moment, anything could help him with how bored he was.

"So, what did your girlfriend said when you told her you were moving to New York?"

JD turned to where the voice came from. The guy next to him, Daniel, had spoken. He had brown hair with dark green eyes, he used a piercing in the ear, just like JD, and seemed to just use a pallet of grays and whites in his clothing.

"Excuse me?"

Said JD, a little hurt by the fact of someone remembering him about Veronica, but she wasn't his girlfriend, not anymore anyways....

"You are writing about a girl. I assume is your girlfriend by how you describe her"

JD turned his head to his notebook, in which it was visible the little poem. He read it, and in fact, the poem talked about Veronica, it didn't said her name, but it was definitely talking about her. It described how he thought about her soft, beutiful brown hair, about her deep shiny brown eyes, her soft pale fragile like porcelain skin and the stunning words that used to pour out of her soft lips and how he wished he could just go back in time and fix everything he did wrong. Without noticing, he had been writing about her.

"So, is your girlfriend?"

"Not of your business"

"Wow, calm down tiger. I just tried to make a conversation. The name is Daniel"

"I heard it from the teacher"

"You know, you are not gonna make a good impression at the teachers and students with that attitude"

"Not interested in"

"Ok, Jason. But you seem pretty nice if you can write a poem like that about a girl. Most guys in here don't care a lot about their mates"

" I see"

The bell rang, and everyone stood up running yo their next class.

"See you around Jason Dean"

JD stood up and continued his day in the new hell hole. The only good thing that he saw about this place was that he didn't wanted to blow it.

'Veronica would be happy to hear that' he hoped meanwhile he made it to the rest of the day.


	4. The Blue Queen Of Westerberg

The light of the morning sunshine hit the upper part of the bed, flashing to Veronica's face, the light waking her up from the nightmare that was getting along in her dreams, but the real nightmare began when she opened her eyes.

 

_"So, did you have a good night sleep?"_

 

Veronica frowned at the presence of the red ghost that appeared at the corner of the room.

 

Veronica got up of her bed, and walked to the mirror, spotting the black circles that where drew under her eyes and the rat's nest that had developed of what used to be her lovely hair. She hadn't take a bath in all the weekend and surprisingly had lost weight in those two days. She looked fragile, and gloomy, she was a reflection of an old tree branch, capable of breaking in half at the slightest step and scary as the tree where she fell from, a sequence of homicides that led to the last kill, her boyfriend's death, or should she say, ex boyfriend...? She left him before the death, of course, but... she knew she still felt something, she always has.

 

_"I hope you are not going to school like that. I didn't raise you for that!"_

 

Veronica decided to ignore the red ghost that haunted her, but she did took her advice and dressed up properly. The clothing felt heavy in all her body, and she wanted to melt back at bed and forget all her problems. She got a piece of red color scrunchy from her desk, and tied her hair with it.

 

_"I see you are taking this seriously Veronica"_

 

"Veronica, dinner is ready!!" The voice of Veronica's mother came from downstairs, calling for her.

Veronica moved herself towards the stairs, feeling as she was going to fall from them towards the black hole of hell where she belong, where JD probably was...

 

"Honey, sit over here"

 

She sat where it was indicated, not really looking up or anywhere besides the food, and putting all her energies in eating it.

 

"Honey... since you know... the event that happened with your friend JD two days ago, you haven't even got out of your room. You had been bad since Heather's... you know.... incident... but you have been worse since JD kil-"

 

Veronica stood up from her seat abruptly

 

"Mom, I don't want to talk about this, I am leaving"

 

With a cold glare, Veronica made her way to the front door and to the outside world. The day was gray, the cold of the first days of November was making its presence, the winds dragging the leafs that had left the trees, leaving them to be trees with stale branches that had left all happiness of their life behind, or the happiness had left them.

 In her walk to school, feeling the chills that the wind left in her face, she was attacked by a shock of a familiar light. Looking above her, she found herself feet away from the place that had brought to her the happy moments that took place in middle of a horrible storm, the 7-11. Veronica felt her eyes fill with water, without knowing the when, how and most importantly why, her feet took life by themselves and started to direct towards the door of the local and to the back of the 7-11, a place she knew so damn well.

 

^^^

 

The big doors of the school were fill with students entering the building, speaking, laughing, doing any sort of things. The cold in Veronica's hands was prominent, as she had been holding a cold cup of blue slush from the 7-11, it had made her way to the school easier, numbing the trouble in her head that was the confusion of what she felt, how she felt, why she felt. The cold had done a pretty good job numbing the problem, he was right, he seemed to always be right. She entered the building, not before looking at the spot where she saw him for last time, with the feeling that she had been avoiding the two past days building up in her mind.

 

At the sight of her, all the hallway got silent. She made a few steps looking down not knowing what was happening

 

_"Oh, are they mad? Are they worry? Do they know-"_

 

The voice of a Heather was cut by the sound of another Heather

 

"Veronica!"

 

It was McNamara, who threw herself to Veronica in a tight hug. And funny enough, after that, all Westerberg threw themselves around her.

 

^^^

 

"What the hell was that?!"

 

Said Veronica, as Heather Duke and McNamara took her away from the crowd of people.

 

"That my friend, was that everyone loves you! You are the new and better Heather Chandler!!"

 

McNamara announced, and Duke, with a little frown, nodded her head to it, not arguing with the statement.

 

_"You?! The new me? Please! You aren't even a third, you are nothing, little Veronica Sawyer"_

 

Veronica stared at her two friends, re-playing the words of Chandler in her head, as she knew pretty well that she wasn't something worth of... anything, and she was just about to reject the offer, but an image popped in her mind: What would he want? She thought a little longer... what would he want? Sure, he was against school society and the monarchy of it, but he told her once that she was the cure for the evil of the world, sure that wasn't true and he probably was just telling lies but... she truly believed his words... he would want her to do this, to do good.

 

"Ok..."

 

She put a fake smile on her face, trying her hardest to appear happy at her new job as boss of Westerberg High, not the boss, the queen, the blue queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am new in here and I just found out the way to change text and stuff, so the effects that were supposed to be in the text now appear, yaaay.


	5. I say yes

Just a week, it took a week for that guy to appear again, and JD didn't expect that it would be because of that. He expected a threat, he expected bullying, he expected anything but...

"You want to help me?" Jason asked, a little confused at what was being offered.

"Yeah, you totally need it bro"

He hadn't had problems with the teachers, he wanted to handle his fury. He definitely didn't had grade problems, and no one was really harassing him, as he was even more intimidating with the cold hole in his heart that had been created after getting away from the love of his life.

"On what exactly?"

JD didn't expect for the guy to push him into a dark dark corner of the school that seemed to be forgotten by everyone, even the janitor. He would have made physical resistance, he is really really strong, but Daniel was way stronger.

"Look, don't ask how I know it, you just have to know that I know where you come from"

"Exactly where do I come from? Because believe me, I come from everywhere" JD wasn't really interested in the conversation or either believed this guy

"Sherwood Ohio? Westerberg High school? Veronica Sawyer? Does that make the click?"

JD hitched, not that this guy knew where he came from, or the way he was saying it. He hitched at her name, her beautiful fabulous stellar name, that made him want fall to the ground at his goddess and begin crying rivers of tears of the thought of the empty hole his heart now had at her absence.

"How do yo-?!"

"I told you to not ask! Look, I am willing to help you, I don't really know the details, but I know that that suicide wasn't a suicide and that you and that girl have something to do about it.

JD stood up arching his position in a intimidating way, looking taller and scarier than he ever had. This could get Veronica in trouble for his fault and only his, he wasn't taking that chance.

"And what are you planning to do with that, mmm?"

"N-nothing bad, at least not for you. I know you miss her... this Veronica, and maybe I can help"

"You can't help"

"Prove me! I bet is temperamental problems, I can help with that. Look, you have to give it a chance right? You already know that I am not judging you because of... those incidents"

"Yeah, I don't want to end up in a prison"

"I would have reported you immediately if I was going to, I have enough evidence to show that it was you two, but you are not in jail, are you?"

JD thought about it, questioning how the hell did this ordinary guy got that kind of information, but decided to move it to later.

"And what would you want in exchange?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I just want to help you with that girl, for you to have a life with her... I have a feeling on my gut that you can"

JD thought seriously about it. He didn't knew this Daniel at all, and his situation wasn't an easy one considering it involves murder, but this could be his opportunity to fix himself, he knows he can't fix himself by his own, and you can't just go to the psychologist and tell them the various murders you committed with the love of your life.... She was waiting for him, his point in life now is to repair himself for her, for both of them, so they can be together once more, so they can be happy.

"What are you going to do if I agree?"

"Therapy, because man you need it. I know someone that can help us, that can help you, what do you say?"

Daniel step back and extended his hand towards JD. He thought about it, he really has not much to lose, he just has to make sure his sweet Veronica doesn't get involve. 

He took his hand and shook it with confidence, looking to the future with hopes of a life.

"I say yes"


	6. Mourning

Veronica Sawyer walked through the hallway feeling the gaze of the students settled on her. Their big eyes that looked upon her soul filling themselves with her "glory" as the new queen of Westerberg, giving it a new harmony from the hallways to the cafeteria, surprising anyone who knew the old behavior of the school. This didn't meant it was the perfect high school of the end of teenager movies, she had to deal with many students who wanted to feel superior than their neighbors to fill the empty holes in their lives, but Veronica was able to handle it, at least physically.

Everyone wanted to be her friend, everyone offered her a ride, everyone always did as she said, everyone was at her command like finger puppets. She got to realize that they liked her, yes, but they also wanted her approval, not as a friend, but as a leader. She now had lots of people around her, but sometimes they weren't friends, they were people who saw her as a saviour goddess that rescued them from the hell of the old Westerberg high school.

She didn't like this at all. She barely had some real friends, the two remaining Heathers, Martha and some other kids who hanged out with her because of friendship. When she realized that people looked at her like a goddess she remembered the first person who truly did that, and it ache her to remember him. He would had never approach anyone because they saved someone or not, less from popularity, he just approached someone because it was interesting in another level, like that September 22 that felt like eons ago.

While walking she felt a tight grip in her arm from her behind, looking at the direction she found non other than Heather McNamara herself, standing with a half sad half worried with shame face.

"H-hey.... can we talk?" Asked the yellow girl looking down to her feet, not daring to gaze up, her eyes seemed tired and red, just like Veronica's all this time. Veronica could feel the ghost of Heather Chandler looking at the scene with an evil satisfied smirk, for some reason.

"What happened? " Veronica asked worried, the yellow girl was murmuring and shaking a little. "S-so... today... today's Heathers birthday" she said almost in a whisper, her voice shaky and raspy "Oh that's cool, where is she I want to congratulate her" she said naively.

" _Right_ _here"_

Veronica heard a whisper behind her, sending chills in her skin. Veronica turned to be greeted by a pair of cold white dead eyes that pierced her skin. She then turned to McNamara who was looking down, almost crying. Veronica hugged the girl, trying to cure the disease of the girl that she herself had.

"I-I want to go to her grave...." the yellow girl whispered after separating from the hug. They both decided to meet up at the graveyard front. Before getting to the final destination Veronica stopped in the bright lights building near the graveyard for two cups of slushies.

When Veronica arrived she heard bum bum bum bum. She found two transparent teenagers at the front door looking at the horizon, waiting for her with prideful smiles.

[I]"Look who came buddy! The sociopath couple!!" "What are you talking about, she is the sociopath girl, completely alone"

Both voices sang with happiness. Veronica hid her face in the hood that covered her body away from the chills of December and the guilty attacks of the 7-Eleven, the football field, the cleaning products store and the cemetery.

Veronica entered the large door gate, watching the graves of those who ran away and never came back, probably leaving empty holes in the people of their lives. Down the hill Veronica could spot a tall girl dressed in yellow kneeled in front of one stone sumerge in scrunchies, red flowers and suicide cards.

"Hi... I brought you your favorite drink, a strawberry milkshake with a cookie on the top" the girl said, a weak smile in her face as tears poured down her face to the dirty floor bellow her. Veronica could feel the red transparent girl behind her smile in her wicked ways, but she felt something else, for a brief moment she saw another one, one in front of the yellow Heather, hugging her tightly to her chest meanwhile tears poured down her red cheeks too.

"Sorry for bringing you here, I just wanted your strength to face her grave" the girl touched the stone in front of her, passing her fingers in the letters that made 'Heather' "She wasn't so bad, you would have known if you had known her more" the girl stated smiling to herself "You can go if you want, I'll stay here a bit more" with that she got into her own dream world where red and yellow passed a time in the orange hill playing like the little girls they were years ago.

Veronica decided to leave her alone, it was obvious that she needed this and she needed to do it alone, so she started walking around the cemetery meanwhile the sunset came on place.

The world seemed to stop as she got to a place, one little hill with three cherry trees, one of them thick enough to hide a person pretty well behind it. She could replay it again and again and wouldn't miss a single detail of that dawn weeks ago.

People never discovered Jason Dean's body, there never was a grave, they never knew why there was a burned hole in the football field, they never understood why there had been such a high noise that day, no one knew the truth.

She hugged herself and the cold drinks in her hand, hiding from those dead eyes that gazed upon her, smiling to her pitiful state. Tears came down as memories rushed to her mind good and bad, perfect and horrifying, and no matter how many goods there were, there she was in the middle of the cemetery were she committed murder with her dead lover.

"I-I b-broug-ght you your f-favorite dri... drink...." Veronica barely said between sobs and cries for help that never came, letting her soul be consumed by the pain and the horrors of her lonely world in her lonely tower. She settled the drink in the crime scene, like the yellow Heather and the grave, but Veronica didn't had a grave. She made a mental note to buy more drinks, she would make many more notes after this.

After the visit the three ghost didn't left her alone, always there judging her and showering her soul with sorrow and terrors, but she never saw him. They were there, the three of them were always watching, but the black color didn't came to gaze upon her to make her suffer to death, where was he?


	7. For love

On the dark hallway of the school, stood the student as dark as the hallway Jason Dean, waiting for someone to show up. He had been there for over 10 minutes, and by that point he had already took out his cigarettes and lighten one to smoke.

Normally he would have already ditch this meeting even before planning it, but the guy knew something that could not only put himself on trouble but his sweet Veronica too. The smoke traveled through all the air around the corner of the dark hallway, he remembered how Veronica and him used to hide between lockers and hallways to smoke for an hour, a disconnection from all the world, just the two of them and the smoke that flew between their lungs and then far far away to the sky.

"Smoking is bad for your lungs" He heard an annoying  now familiar voice at his side. His head turned around to find the figure of Daniel with arms crossed and annoyed look. "What do you want?" JD wanted to finish this, the guy said he could help him, something he was very skeptical of, but he really didn't had a choice.

"Follow me" Daniel simply answered as he started walking slowly. JD's eyebrow arched and the dressed on black teenager followed him, one hand on his pocket were a gun safely  rested.

After getting out of the school building, they both arrived at a mini market, definitely not a Seven Eleven. The guy started going behind the rather small building, into a place covered with green trees, Jason followed him, his hand clenching the gun full of bullets.

"Well well, look what the wind brought" A female voice echoed from the dark side of the back of the store, where all the trees covered the place from even the smallest ray of light.

"Hello Caro" An indifferent voice came from Daniel, as he approached the dark corner of the place. "Who do you brought with you?" JD now found that the voice had somewhat of an accent, though it wasn't really noticeable on her voice.

"This is my friend JD, let's say he needs your services" JD'S eyes widened and his body tensed. "I don't need anyone's services" His voice grew disgusted, just thinking about the action made his gut twist and puke.

The female voiced laughed and her figure appeared out of the shadows. A tall girl, almost as tall as JD stood, her hair was dark chocolate, and her skin was a little bit lighter than her hair, her eyes were black as night and she wore a dark blue hoodie with a pair of jeans.

"It's not that kind of service silly" She left out a giggle and extended her hand, a wide smile forming on her face "My name is Carolina, but you can call me Caro, I'm Daniel's girlfriend" JD reached out her hand and shook it, still at the defensive at this place and this people.

"This is the guy I talked you about, you know? Sherwood? Oh-" He was cut by the raspy but no unpleasant voice of the female. "I know who he is" She said mockingly to his boyfriend to then change her view to JD. "A quite interesting and romantic story, cutting off all the murder and stuff" She laughed at her own comment and covered her mouth.

"Excuse me?" Said the lost boy on a coat, as he was given no explanation to this situation. "I said I would help you, didn't I?" Said the annoying but now familiar voice of Daniel, as he pointed towards the girl's body. "She is a psychologist, or at least, on her tutoring to be it" He explained to the boy meanwhile Carolina smiled at him. "I understand  what you have been through, and I might be able to help" She finally spoke as she place a hand on JD'S shoulder.

His expression grew annoyed and insulted as he shove away the hand and backed away. "Understand it? Are you kidding me? You don't even know a half of it" He furiously shouted to both figures besides him. "I was there too" She blandly said to him, as she took a step closer to him. "I killed someone back at my home country, no one ever knew it was me." She looked at the ground and took a deep breath, to the continue. "I met someone who did the role I do now, that person has sadly left us, but they left a big impact on my mind, and I then proceed to follow their steps" She looked back at JD withe a straight sight. "Criminals of all kinds,  thieves, betrayers, pirates, illegal sellers, murderers, I have talked to all kinds of people that search redeem from the sins they have caused. JD believe me, you are not the worst case that I have seen, I believe you still have salvation" Her tone was harsh at first, but it grew softer and kinder with time.

JD'S eyes were wide open, not sure why that was the case. He sighed and looked to both individuals his face growing serious once again. "There is no salvation for me, and even if there was, there's no point trying to achieve it, there is nothing for me in that life or any other" He finally spoke, flashbacks of the mistakes he made on Sherwood coming back to his mind. "What about Veronica?" The girl said, making her way closer to him. His eyes widened at her beautiful name, and a single tear appeared on his left eye to fall down to the ground.

"You want a life with your soul mate, don't you?" Carolina was looking very seriously to him, both of her hands on her hips, posing like the captain of a football team motivating the members. "She won't love me again" He disputed with the captain, the harm that he had done to her coming back to his mind, regret growing on his shadow. "Not if you are pathetic and unastable like this, but you recompone yourself, and you'll be able to be the man she deserves, isn't that what you want?" She said with a comanding tone to the dark boy in front of him.

"Look man, if you aren't going to do this for society or for yourself, do it for Veronica, do it for love" Daniel introduced himself into the conversation, adding the words that lighted something on JD. He never cared for himself, not to a deep extent at least, and less did he did towards a rotten society, but Veronica... he would travel sea and sky just to be with her, just to make her happy once again, just to see her radiant glory in all it's forms.

"For love..." JD gently whispered to him, looking down to the grown, to then close his eyes and find the image of his angel, his princess, his Veronica. They could be together once again, they would be happy, they would love each other, they would have a life with each other, and he just had to fix the damage. "Ok.... I'll do it" He gently said toward the two young ones, to then rise his look to him and find happy proud smiles on their faces. For God.


	8. What do you want?

"W-would you go out with me?" A timid voice came from the boy who hid his face behind a stack of blue and purple flowers perfectly arranged in a beautiful pattern. Veronica's mouth opened as she examined the situation, a sting growing on her heart and stabbing her into her deepest distresses, a black shadow invading her mind as the thought of him plagued her mind.

 

 _"Well well well, who would have said little Rodney Smith would have wanted to date the monster of Veronica Sawyer?"_ The venomous voice of the ghost at her back infected her mind, and her eyes stared at nothing but darkness, confusion and fear plaguing her sweet little heart.  _"What would your little boyfriend say if he was here?"_ Veronica knew the answer to that question, he always loved her, always kissed her, always wanted her all to himself, what would he say?

 

"I-I know that this is sudden, but I really really... l-like you?" A flush was growing in his cheeks as he nervously peeked through the flowers to see her emotionless face.  _"Veronica, you have to accomplish his wishes, right? After all, it was YOUR fault he is gone. It is the last thing you can do"_ What he wanted... what he wanted, what he would want, what he... "I'm sorry" Her cold voice appeared, her hand reaching  up to the boy and slightly patting him on the head, a comforting smile growing on her trying to pacify his sorrow as soon as she said those words.

 

"I am sorry... I'm... still taken..." The girl tried to avoid eye contact with the boy with blossoms of October that made for precious plants, and turned her caramel eyes to her side, where she found the figure of the demon in read wearing a huge smirk that shouted superiority. Veronica felt a pain on her heart as her guilt started stabbing her, was that truly what JD would have wanted? Or what Heather wanted?  _"Or what you want?"_ The faint whisper of the pale mouth of the dead girl said on Veronica's ear, sending chills through her spine and freezing her on the spot.

 

"Oh... I see... sorry" The poor young man seemed to become even smaller and his eyes seemed to grow watery, he then turned around on a small unconfident movement as he began to wall away, a desinflated balloon representing basically all of his form.  _"Well well, you aren't doing such a bad job in my position, you already broke two guy's heart"_ The transparent figure of her lost friend flew by her, rounding Veronica's body as vulture about to eat the already dead soul of the victim. Veronica felt tears on her eyes and she wasn't aware of what she said until it was too late. "But maybe we can go out sometime if you wish to!" Her voice was louder than usual, and she felt as all eyes on the hallway turned to them, judging her every movement and every breathing. "As friends, of course..." She cleared up, rubbing the side of her left arm with her right hand that still had the mark of pain and blood from already two weeks ago on the deep underground of the school.

 

 The boy, who had a blue navy sweater over his pale body, turned around in awe at her proposal, a small smile forming on his lips as his eyes started shining in emotion. "Of course! Would you like the movies?" His excitement was obvious, dripping from his mouth just like that blue liquid that had poisoned her life long ago that dripped down the former dead queen of the school. "If it's something short, yes. What about today at four?" Veronica calmly replied with a tender smile, as she would do towards a young child. The boy joyfully nodded and placed the fragrant flower on the girl's hand and ran away, Veronica approached her close enough locker and settled the flowers on its insides.

 

The thunderous bell echoed through the school, announcing the end of the hallway time, directing Veronica towards her next class, French. Her feet dragged her along towards the entrance of the French room, but her mind was stuck with a conversation between her and the red ghost that followed her around. _"I thought you would do what JD would want"_ A mocking grin grew on the blue lips of the dead one, as she crossed her arms and finally placed her feet under the ground, acting like if there were no cuts of red blood on her face or the blue drain cleaner wasn't leaking out of her mouth. Veronica shrugged and placed her brown vanilla eyes on the ground, ignoring the red figure besides her.

 

"I couldn't break that poor guy's heart" A murmur, almost a whisper that couldn't be heard by anyone but both blue and red girl came from the pale lips that had barely even touched food that day. " _You know I'm not talking about that, Veronica"_ The brunette resisted the wish of arching her eyebrow at the ghost comment, and continued her path towards the far away French classroom. "What do you mean?" The girl in blue could feel beautiful blue and black butterflies fly around her being, dancing like ballerinas at the clue of the song. 

 

 _"Oh, you know what I mean. That guy, JD, he wanted you to move on, didn't he? He wanted you to be happy, he wanted you to date someone else, to forget about him, so why haven't you done so?"_ A smirk grew on the undead teenager as they saw in the distance the higley decorated French room, and a Mrs. Flora waiting in the door for Veronica to arrive. The blue girl began to walk faster, an eventually made it to the door seconds before the red door closed.  _"Are you going to answer me?"_ The girl stated defying gravity once again as she began floating and moved towards the desk that had belong to Veronica for the last months. " _You aren't gonna answer her?"_ Two male voices came from behind her seat, and she knew that that would be a long long class.

                              ____________________

 

After what had felt like an eternity, the bell finally released its sweet music, announcing the sweet release from the noisy and frustrating environment that was Westerberg High. Veronica stood up and tried to block the three irritating voices that plagued her mind, preferring to focus in anything but their complaints and mockery. She approached her locker, and at the act of opening it her eyes widened, as a stack of beautiful flowers fell, reminding her of the promise she had sealed. Her eyes moved to the clock on the beige green wall, where she could read fifteen minutes  before three, signaling her the absence of time to prepare herself.

 

Her hand moved towards the flowers and encased them on the grip of her, feeling as some sharp edges pierced through her skin, though her hands seemed to be numb to the small pain thanks to the dirty bandages that were wrapped on her hands to heal the mark of tight griping on a blue mallet, event which happened centuries ago, but just felt like yesterday by just seeing the hand. Veronica stared intensely at the gray pieces of cloth on the hand not holding the flowers, feeling tears burning her eyes, as past memories started clogging her mind. She was about to break into sobbing until she heard a cheerful voice from her left.

 

"Veronica!!" The well known voice of two young teenagers approached her figure, and by instinct, her free hand moved to her eyes and cleaned away the hot tears that had be building up in her brownish eyes. "Is it true? Is it really true?" A squeak came from the blond dressed in yellow who appeared to be a walking lightbulb, a sigh came out of the grass coded one "You know you can have any boy you want, right? You don't have to go on a date with _Rodney Dickson"_ Veronica glanced at them and built up the energy to smile, to smile like she always did, the muscles of her face bringing her lips up, but the shinning on her eyes that once came to life when she smiled was gone. 

 

"It is not a date Heather, we will just go see a movie" The blue girl walked passed both Heathers towards the main exit of the school to go to her home sweet home, were she could finally take a break from the fake smile and the tiresome perfect posture that plagued her days as the new queen of Westerberg. "This will harm dramatically your reputation Veronica!" Duke, the one who wasn't to tall like McNamara, neither too short like Veronica, spoke in her normal complains, though Veronica could notice the hidden true worrying, after all, Duke knew how well Veronica dealt with romance. "I think it is a perfect opportunity to show that she is different than anyone else in this school" McNamara kept her cheerful smile and rosy cheeks, opening the door for the three of them to get out of the damn building.

 

Veronica cached a glimpse of the football field, now completely replaced to a new and shiny grass, after all, no one wanted to play on a grass with the smell of rotting, ashes and blood splattered everywhere, and the image of yet another suicide tarnishing their name. Veronica sighed and looked away, trying her best to keep the mascara that was slowly becoming her best friend on her, because if that left, everything and everyone would leave. "Guys, we really are just gonna watch a movie" Veronica tried to reason with both teenage girls who kept squabbling back and forth. "Ugh, whatever, do what you please"

 

The black haired girl finally gave up and got out the keys of her shiny black jeep. "Wanna a ride?" The brunette and the golden girl nodded and entered the fancy black jeep in front of them. When they were all in, the girl on the wheel started the engine and made her way through the streets towards Veronica's home. "By the way, I am going to a trip to New York because of my mom's business, so don't miss me much" The green girl flatly pronounced, provoking a whine from the yellow girl who hugged Duke from the back sit. "What? For how long? Are you gonna really leave me alone? Can I go with you?" The brunette grew curious at the tallest Heather actions, noting how cruel once had Duke been, she had been surprised the blonde one would want to be with her since the beginning, but now seeing her act so attached to the other one made her even more confused.

 

"Don't worry Heather, I'll be gone for a week" The green one answered, again with a flat tone, but Veronica could feel a shaky distress on her voice, which lead her line of vision to her, to find a rather hurt expression on her face. Just as Veronica was about to ask the girl why her sudden change in emotions, she car stopped in front of a quite big light blue coated house. "We are here" The driver announced at the lack of movement from the passenger on her right. "Oh yeah yeah, bye" In a surprise rush, the girl snapped out of her confused mindset and opened the door besides her, to then hear the muffled goodbyes of her friends. 

                              ____________________

 

Veronica arrived at the central cinema, the only cinema on the small town of Sherwood Ohio, and there, on a lonely bench she found the one and only Rodney Dickson. Veronica had already known Rodney since a while back, even before the Heathers, they were once lab partners on middle school and they had the same study hall class back in the day. That guy had actually once been Martha's best friend after Veronica, and so Veronica would find him on her house during the weekends all the way back to elementary school. She sighed at the thoughts of the good old days, and specially Martha. Martha was still hospitalized because of her suicide attempt, and did not come to school oftenly, she had barely seen her on the days that had passed, and honestly Veronica didn't knew anymore what date was and when was the last time she saw her, but she figured out it would be good for her to visit her best friend.

 

 _"I thought I was your best friend"_ A whisper came from behind the girl dressed on casual blue. Veronica frowned, she had hopped the annoying voice of her once alive boss would disappear, at least for this time, Veronica had enough with just her own inner thoughts. She ignored the monster in red and continued her way towards the boy on gray blue, who seemed to be holding a box of something between her hands. "Hi" She tried to sound cheerful, she tried to sound happy, she tried to be the girl she once was, she placed her happy mask on once again. "Hello!" The boy stood up and extended his arms with the pink box, that now, seeing it closer, appeared to be a box of chocolates.

 

"I bought you this, I hope you don't mind" Veronica began sweating at the act of chocolates being given to her. Eons ago, her dark knight would always buy her a little chocolate or two on the seven-eleven, never once a box, but those chocolate always meant the world to her, how she quickly opened them and stuffed them into her mouth before sharing with the taller boy, who would curve to her lips and casually kiss her to get some chocolate for himself, maybe for some it was gross and for others uncomfortable to watch, but it didn't matter, because at those moments the world seemed to burn down around them, and just the two of them, who would say that their last moment together would be just like that, the whole world disappearing, as the numbers ticked down, making him disappear too.

 

Veronica snapped out of her trance as a hand reached out to her cheek, wiping off her tear with careful movements. "I'm sorry..." The boy gently whispered, at which Veronica shaked her head and smiled politely, trying to fix her now slightly broken mask. Both of them entered the cinema in an awkward silence, looking around the room, the female hoping for the whole thing to finish, so her body could be back to the darkness of her comfy room. Every step was painful, just like in the hallways of Westerberg, she felt like every soul was staring at her pathetic self, judging her behavior, her words, her movements, her dressing, her everything.  _"You wouldn't be wrong, you know?"_ This time it was a male voice, coming from the right side of her body. _"They are all staring at you, at your crimes"_ Another voice followed along, also a boy, just this time coming from her left.

 

"What about this one?" He pointed out at a big scenario in which you could see the promotion of a new romantic comedy, not even caring about what the name was Veronica nodded in approval, the sooner the better. Both of them stood in a particularly short line, in which they only got some time to ask each other some basic questions, as they had not talked personally in a long while. The line finally ended and both of them got their tickets, Rodney very gladly paying for both of them, despite Veronica's insistence.

 

They placed their bodies on their chosen sits and quietly sat there, watching as the movie played off. Veronica couldn't help but remember all the times the trenchcoat boy had made her laugh just like this handsome actor made laughter the pretty girl on the movie, how many times had they shared moments alone that were only theirs, all the times they would glance at each other on the hallway making little smiles appeare on their faces. It had all been like a perfect romance, or it could have been, it could have been if it wasn't for- " _Us"_ A chorus of three smiled in bliss at her frozen state, not even being able to cry at the memories of the horrible side of the sinful relationship that she had had.

                             ____________________

 

The movie finally ended, and Veronica couldn't sigh in relief as she closed her eyes to disappear the shiny tears that had flooded her soulless brown eyes. Both teens stood up and made their ways towards the exit of the place, on the way, they could hear various people sighing and shouting 'Young love!' on the background as they passed around, just the same that had happened various times on different silly and casual dates with the shadow boy who had charmed her the twenty two of September, at the time, they both laughed at the comments and blushed a little, shiny red cheeks appearing, now with Rodney, they just awkwardly ignored it and continued with their path, a piece of Veronica's heart hurting at the memories.

 

"Well... that was a good time" The boy gently said to her, holding her tiny pale hands that had lost all the care that the Heathers had put on the some while ago, when the red one was still visible to everyone else. Veronica nodded solemnly, still quite thinking about the various dates that crumbled in front of her eyes when that bomb exploded. She finally came back to the planet Earth when she heard a gentle sob so close it could only be from someone. "I am so sorry...." Rodney whined in pain as he hugged the blue wearing girl, which obviously confused her being, it had been a while since she felt the arms of a boy around her, and this were not as warm, or as big, or as protective. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" Her voice was as confused as she felt, though lately she had found herself being more and more confused about life in general, not knowing where to go or what to do.

 

"I-I am so horrible! I thought that I could... I could take advantage of your boyfriend's death and get to you, I am so so sorry" He said that long sentence between endless sobbing and strong tears. The young girl was left like statue, even when the boy stopped clinging onto her small body. She wanted to tell him that it was fine, that she understood and that she forgave him, but raging tears began to fall from her shiny eyes at the mention of  _him_. "What?!" The boy flinched at her sudden scream, stepping back and cleaning away his tears.

 

"Do you even know how I feel?! What the fuck man?! Do you know how much- how much I have missed him?! How much I want to just fucking disappear and never come back, to go with him?! To to- Ugggh!" Her words were messy, pure rage and sadness dripping out of them, not a clear direction on what she wanted to say or what she wanted to show, and she just simply clinged to the cardboard box on her hands and she just stepped away in anger, stomping to the floor as hot tears came down her face.

 

When she finally got home she didn't even bothered to try and talk to her parents, which seem to be happening more often than it should, though normally she ignored them out of sadness, not anger. She shut the door behind her with all the force on her muscles, making some of the stuff on the room slightly shake. When she was alone, when she was on the middle of the room, when everything had happened, she crumbled down and began crying on the middle of her lonely dark room. "W-why did I said those things? Why did I yelled at him? Wha-at's the matter with me?" She began whispering to herself in disbelief as the tears that she had been holding for oh so long began escaping her now full of emotion eyes.

 

 _"You are a murderer, that's the matter with you"_ A tall brown headed boy appeared by her side, the once very alive Ram Sweeney, as always pointing out the obvious things. _"No one loves you because of it, and you know what? It is fair that you never love again"_ From the other side, a little closer, the voice of Kurt Kelly spoke with confidence and mockery, almost like he once did to the many kids he bullied at school, but more sinister, more dead.  _"And you won't be able to love either, you know why? Because you still love him, you still love that Jessie James and want him, want him besides you, don't you?"_ Finally, the melodic voice of a demon came from behind her, slightly passing her grey had through the brunette's hair, patting her on pity and mockery.

 

 _"If you want to be with him this much, you should go with him"_ The trio of ghost sang joyfully at the girl's ears, the whispers those that they used to use back in their living days to gossip and laugh at othersmisery, not too far from what they were doing right now. "Leave me alone" Veronica placed her sin tinted hands on her ears, trying to muffle and erase those voices that haunted her living days.  _"You know is the best option"_ The first voice  commented once again on the subject,  though this time his voice was like a broken old radio, his voice was surely to be followed by his partner's one. _"The world hates you, they don't want you around, they don't need you around"_ As on clue, the secon voice came, just with the same broken effect and the similar hurtful words.  _"You would be with him, wouldn't you? You would be sideways with your precious loving murderer down on hell_ " The final voice attacked her with worst feelings of regrets, feeding her egotistic self and enjoying the blue one's misery.

 

All the voices repeated and repeated the countless good things that it would bring if she just finished with it all and moved with them to the realm of the death, were her sins would be punished, but at least he would be with JD once again, back at his side, just like if nothing ever happened between the couple, and they would be back to being the perfect pair.  **"Don't you miss me too?** A new voice appeared, a voice that the crying girl would never be able to forget non in a thousand non in a million years. Her whole head was instantly up at her front, where the sound of beauty and happiness came from, and there she saw him, a tall dark boy with countless freckles around his face, a dark but still brow hair on the top of her head, the strings of his soft hair leading to his tired eyes which had developed eye bags over the time-

 

And the she heard the phone of her room ringing, making the three ghost fade away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god that was long....  
> Either way, if you liked it, please leave a kudo and specially a comment, it makes me feel loved T-T

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is horrible I am sorry


End file.
